This application relates generally to wireless devices. More specifically, this application relates to passing a wireless code for stateful connection monitoring.
One of the most frustrating aspects of current wireless systems is the inability for parties to a stateless connection to easily identify when the connection is dropped. Current wireless systems typically function by having the wireless device communicate with a tower, with signal strength being derived from the tower. When a connection between two wireless devices is in state, communication is from each device to the tower, leading to the possibility that the connection may be dropped while one of the devices has full coverage, even though the other device has no coverage. Identifying that the connection has been dropped essentially amounts to each of the parties waiting until they notice that no response is being received.
This is manifested in particular with cellular telephones, in which parties are conducting a conversation with transmissions being routed through a cellular network. When one of the parties fails to respond to part of the conversation, it is unclear whether there has been a disruption in the connection or that the party has simply not responded. This frequently leads to inquiries by each of the parties whether they can still be heard, with still the only confirmation that the connection has been dropped being a lack of response. The problem is sufficiently pervasive with wireless systems that it is frequently satirized. While such satire is sometimes amusing, it does underscore the pervasiveness of the problem and the frustration experienced by the parties in having no simple way to identify the loss of a stateful connection.
There is accordingly a general need in the art for methods and systems providing for improved monitoring of stateful connections in wireless systems.